In U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,264 there is described a battery cable termination having an auxiliary stud for connecting auxiliary equipment tot he associated battery. In that termination the auxiliary stud is located in line with the associated cable as is the main connector which is adapted to be connected to the battery terminal. As a result of this construction this termination is not well suited for use with the types of batteries having fill holes on the top because the termination has to be disconnected from the battery before the fill caps can be removed for filling of the battery.
Battery cable terminations wherein the termination extends transversely from he cable have been used with fill type batteries. When these terminations are used, the cables extend along one side of the battery with only the termination extending over the top of the battery so as not to cover the fill holes. However, auxiliary studs have not been used with these terminations because such studs would interfere with the removal of the caps on the fill holes.